Changing Fate
by Eye of the Hawk
Summary: The second battle of Yakin Due changes because of a man's love for a woman.
1. Destiny

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

The final battle of the Bloody Valentine war was changed because of how one man felt for a woman.

Chapter 1: Destiny

_**ARCHANGEL**_

__Arnold felt like something was wrong, but it had nothing to do with the ship he was on. He felt like Natarle was in trouble on the _Dominion_, call it suspicion but he had to make sure everything was ok. "Alex, take over for me," the younger officer took over; he was just as skilled as Arnold. A few months ago he had made sure he taught another officer to be able to do his job if something happened to him. Alex was the perfect candidate; he was confident in his abilities but not cocky. In fact Alex's skill might exceed Arnold's.

"Arnold, where are you going?" Murrue shouted to Arnold, who had stood from his chair and rushed to the elevator that connects the bridge to the main corridors of the ship. "I need to get to the _Dominion, _something is bothering me," he said as he got on the elevator.

"Please let me be wrong about this. Natarle be careful, Azrael has been known to kill those who disobey him." He said to himself as he checked that he still had the pistol in the holster on his belt. He started carrying a weapon after Alaska, when Mu instructed him on how to use the weapon. Mu wanted Arnold to be the last line of defense on the bridge in case the ship was boarded by the Alliance. The elevator reached the hangar. He ran to the closest shuttle and proceeded to launch, bypassing security measures to prevent unapproved launches. '_Being one of the smartest people on the ship does have its perks,_' he thought as the shuttle launched as proceeded to the heavily damaged _Dominion_. It was so similar to the _Archangel_ that Arnold was sure that he could bypass any security on the Alliance's new ship. The ship had stopped firing as often, '_don't let me be too late, Natarle. _'

_**DOMINION**_

Natarle sat in her chair on bridge of the _Dominion_; she was disgusted with herself at the fact that she was following Azrael orders. '_These orders are outrageous! We are all going to be killed if we continue to do what he wants. I have got to stop this-_'

"_Archangel, _look out!" Fllay shouted into her headset before Azrael pistol-whipped her. He took aim on the bitch who defied his orders. '_Time to teach a lesson to everyone,_' the half-crazed man thought. He got ready to fire and then Natarle tackled him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she yelled at him as they fought for control of the gun. '_I have to protect everyone, if I fail. Not going to happen!_' Natarle thought to herself before she yelled for her crew to abandon ship. She was using her anger to add to her strength, but Azrael was stronger than he looked. She was shouting at him, but she couldn't focus on what she was saying, just on the weapon that could end this madman's reign. **BLAM!** The gun discharged, Natarle felt pain in her abdomen, her hands fell to the wound and Azrael tossed her away. He was saying something, but the pain caused Natarle to focus on stemming the blood pouring from the wound. He headed to the elevator, '_NO, he cannot leave here. If he does everything will be in vain._' Natarle pushed herself to her chair; she could stop anything from that one chair. She pressed a small button on the side. The security doors closed off Azrael's access way to the rest of the ship.

He turned around, anger showing in both his expression and his eyes. He fired off another round; his skill with guns was shown as he hit her in the shoulder, instead of her head. Natarle fell towards the helm; she looked at the chair next to her. Memories of the young officer on the _Archangel_ flooded her mind, numbing the pain radiating through her body. '_Arnold, I'm sorry I never told you that I love you,_' she thought as Azrael stood over her shouting something. Giving a defeated shrug, Natarle barely felt the bullet pierce her leg, shattering the bone that it hit. '_So this is it, I guess I couldn't stop him._'

Arnold stood in front of the elevator that led to the bridge, hacking into the access panel next to it. He heard something faint, it sounded like gunshots. "Damn, bastard. He pulled his gun when the captain objected to the things he was doing," a person behind him said. Arnold had run into the members of the bridge as he raced into the hallways of the battered ship. Once they saw him, they understood that what they were doing was wrong. Letting their captain face a monster that they were all responsible for was wrong. They helped Arnold get to the elevator; the interior of the ship was different than the _Archangel_. Some went to tell the others to stay on board the ship, because they were going to take control of it again.

**BEEP**

Arnold looked up as the elevator became accessible. He rushed into the elevator along with other soldiers who were armed. The elevator reached the bridge as Azrael turned to get to the weapons officer's chair. The madman looked up, aiming his gun at the men in the elevator. Arnold raised his gun and shot the bastard in the shoulder, the man dropped his gun. The other men put Azrael in handcuffs as Arnold rushed to the fallen woman. "Natarle...," Arnold stood, tears in his eyes, and grabbed Azrael by the lapels, and proceeded to punch the man in the face until one of the other men stopped him. He knelt back to focus on Natarle, who had passed out from blood loss. Using his jacket to bandage her shoulder, which was bleeding heavily, he gathered her into his arms rushing her to the infirmary, praying that she would be ok. "Natarle, you have to be strong, I still have things to tell you," Arnold said to the unconscious woman.

He entered the infirmary and placed her on one of the empty beds, her blood had soaked his shirt red. "You have to take care of her, please she can't die," his voice breaking, "I love her." "We'll take care of her son. Here," the female doctor handed him a shirt and jacket as Natarle was being surrounded by multiple doctors. They worked quickly and efficiently to prepare her for the several surgeries that she would need. Arnold dropped to the floor as Natarle was sent to surgery, he felt like his world had fallen apart. '_I couldn't even get to the bridge in time before she was hurt. I don't deserve her._' One of the doctors, picked him up off the floor, their hand firm on his arm. "You need to help on the bridge; they are going to need someone to lead them; someone to assure them that their captain will be ok." The doctor told him, her tone could have convinced a saint to be a sinner and vice versa; she must have been around Natarle a lot. Arnold raced to the bridge, where blood was still floating around. It saddened the members of the crew but helped strengthen their resolve to fight for peace. Azrael had been escorted to the brig, after being roughed up by members of the crew, seeing their captain in such a bad shape made them want to kill this man.

Arnold sat in the chair next to Natarle's; he couldn't bring himself to sit in _her _chair. He wasn't needed because Natarle had trained her crew to be able to work blindfolded and everyone knew how to the job of the person next to them. '_Damn, she is a good captain. Natarle you have to live, if you don't your crew will never recover and neither will I._' "Fllay send a message to the _Archangel_. Tell them that we will be fighting alongside them," he girl did as she was ordered. She was upset about what happened to Natarle, who had become like a sister to her in the past few weeks, but steeled herself as she sent the message.

Murrue was shocked as Miriallia read the message aloud, she couldn't believe that Natarle had turned traitor. "Connect me with the _Dominion,_" Murrue ordered she wanted to hear it from Natarle herself, it was too good to be true. The bridge filled with gasps when the video feed showed the blood floating on the bridge of the other ship. '_What the hell happened? Please let everyone be ok,' _the brunette thought. Arnold was the second thing that stood out, the first being Natarle's empty chair. "Arnold, what happened, where is Natarle?" The younger officer looked like he was about to cry at the mention of Natarle's name. "She fought against Azrael, she is in the infirmary now," the man said as tears came out. Murrue's heart went out to the young officer and the woman that was the light of his life. '_Natarle, you better come out of this. I need to tell you something_,' both the brunette and the violet haired officer thought.

AN: Always wanted to rewrite the end of the battle to allow some chance for Natarle to live and I hated the fact that the crew all left Natarle to fight against Azrael. This way many people would have a good ending, Mu and Murrue, Natarle and Arnold, Fllay, Kira and Lacus, and that is about it. Please review.


	2. Love Will Save Us

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

The final battle of the Bloody Valentine war was changed because of how one man felt for a woman.

Chapter 2: Love Will Save Us

**THE NEXT DAY**

The former Three Ships Alliance found time to finally celebrate, they had achieved peace. All the ships, including the _Dominion_, had worked together and helped stop GENESIS and Rau le Creuset's insane plan. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance had already set a date to sign the peace treaty and all charges against the members of the Three Ships Alliance would be dropped.

The infirmaries on all the ships were full, but the amount of people killed was less than the captains expected. Murrue sat in the infirmary of the A_rchangel,_ watching of her lover, he had bandages lining his torso and some around his head, but it was proof that he was still alive. After fighting with the Providence, Mu had landed back on the ship and passed out. She was glad he passed out, if he hadn't he would have went out again and probably not have come back alive. '_I wonder how Arnold is holding up. Is he doing the same at Natarle's bed? I guess-_' "Hey, little woman," a groggy voice said. Murrue turned to Mu's bed, he was awake. She hugged him in a tight embrace as he continued to ask questions about how everything ended. She informed him about Natarle fight against Azrael, the _Dominion'_s help in the final battle, and Rau's death at the hands of Kira. "Well let's go and see her. You did say she was badly injured, so we might as well see how both she and Arnold are doing. I am going to assume that he is with her," Murrue loved this man; he couldn't hold grudges against anyone. Murrue helped Mu into his jacket and they proceeded to the shuttle to take them to see their old friend.

_**DOMINION**_

Arnold sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the raven haired woman's bed. The doctors managed to repair most of the damage and helped her vitals stabilize. She was going to have scars from the bullets, but she managed to live through such a traumatic experience. Most of the crew had been by to see how she was doing, Fllay stayed for a few hours. Natarle had become a sister-like figure in the girl's life. Natarle had managed to influence so many people and each thought of her of sister and even a mother. _"_Natarle, you need to wake up and see all the people that care about you,_" _Arnold said to the unconscious woman. Arnold turned when he heard the doors to the room open. Murrue and Mu walked into the room, their faces turned somber when they saw their old friend. She was hooked up to an IV and line attached to a bag of blood both in her uninjured arm, the other was in a sling.

The three members of the _Archangel _sat in silence, no one wanting to break the silence. Suddenly they heard the sheets moving slightly, they turned to the bed. Natarle was waking up.

'_I wish someone would turn off the lights, it's too bright,_' Natarle thought as she lifted her arm to block the light. "Shit," she said as pain shot through the limb. '_I hurt therefore I am. I guess that Azrael was stopped._' "I go and get the doctors," a voice beside her said. She turned to the source of the voice and saw Arnold. "No, we will go and get them," Natarle turned to the source of the new voice. Mu and Murrue were on the other side of her bed, she was confused, 'Why_ are they here?_' Sensing Natarle's confusion, Mu answered, "We came to see you, Arnold had told us you were hurt and we figured that you needed to see familiar faces when you woke up."

"Why, I fought against you. Why would you come to see me," the injured woman asked, she didn't deserve these caring people here. "Natarle, you were following orders. You also went against that maniac, which is why we are here. If you hadn't things would have ended differently," Murrue said. She knew Natarle would probably think like this, it was just how she was. Natarle couldn't help but to start crying, Mu and Murrue left the room. This would give her and Arnold time to talk about the future.

Natarle attempted to sit up and pain arched throughout her torso, Arnold rushed over to the woman making her lie down. "You are not ready to sit up yet, your wounds are still healing," he said as her face contorted with pain. "Arnold, how did you get on board of the _Dominion_ yesterday? Why did you come for me?" Arnold stared at the woman; she was awake when he got there? "You were awake? I thought you passed out. I came to help you because I got a bad feeling. I came because I love you, Natarle." Natarle blushed as Arnold confessed his love for her. "Arnold, I never thought you felt the same way. I love you, I have since we were at Heliopolis together." Arnold hugged the woman, mindful of her injuries; their embrace continued as the doctors entered the room. After they did a checkup and re-bandaged her wounds, they left. Natarle's IV was taken out and she was allowed to sit up and would later be allowed to go around the ship, but only in a wheelchair. Her leg wasn't ready for strenuous exercise and using crutches would irritate her other injuries. After holding Natarle a little longer, Arnold barely noticed as she dozed off. Arnold went out to the room, only to run into Murrue and Mu, he knew he had to explain his actions from yesterday.

"Captain, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just felt like something was wrong on the _Dominion_. I had to go, if I hadn-"

"Arnold, I am not going to fuss over that, you did what you thought was right, just like she did. You have nothing to apologize about," the older woman said.

"Thank you, Captain," Arnold said was he bowed in thanks to the woman. Arnold was glad that she was so forgiving. Arnold walked them back to their shuttle, which would leave to go and see Kira on the Eternal. Arnold went back to Natarle's room. She looked so peaceful, if he hadn't known about her wounds, he would guess that she was resting peacefully. '_I was so close to losing you, damn that man,_' Arnold thought to himself, tears in his eyes. He sat in the chair he slept in last night and held the injured beauty's hand, afraid to let go of it, even though he knew she would be okay.

AN: Yay second chapter done. Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter.


	3. Where We Stand

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 3: Where We Stand

_**DOMINION**_

Arnold woke to Natarle, once again, attempting to sit up in bed, failing miserably and letting loose a few colorful words. "I've never known you to say anything like that, Natarle," this caused the woman to blush; she hadn't expected him to be awake. "Hey, what do you say about going around the ship for a little," Arnold asked the woman. "That sounds good. I have to see everyone, especially Fllay." With that Arnold went to retrieve the wheelchair that the doctors had left in the room from yesterday.

After a few pain filled moments, Natarle was in the hallways of her ship. '_It feels good to be out of there,_' Arnold thought as he wheeled a beaming Natarle around the ship. '_Hard to believe that two days ago I was walking around the ship, but now I am being wheeled around in a damn chair,' _Natarle thought as they passed her quarters. Next to her quarters was Azrael's, '_Bastard,_' she thought as they wheeled by. The thought about the man that nearly killed her was shattered as someone shouted, "Captain!"

Several members of the crew rushed towards their injured captain, all asking the same question. "I'm fine, got a few holes in me, but I am okay. Thanks everyone," she said to the small crowd that formed around her, making her feel uncomfortable. Arnold stood amazed that this woman could go against a madman with a gun without a second thought, but was uncomfortable around a group of people that cared for her. "Have anyone of you seen Fllay," Natarle asked, curious that the young woman hadn't rushed to join the crowd. "She is on the bridge with a few other members of the bridge. You know just a precaution, you never know what could happen now," one of the many faces said. "Thanks, Randy," Natarle said to the man, shocking Arnold, "well, we are going to head over there to see everyone else." The crowd wished their captain a speedy recovery and the violet haired duo continued to the bridge. "Natarle you have changed a lot since Alaska." Natarle shifted in the seat so that she could look up to Arnold. "Let me guess, you have the names of the crew memorized," Arnold said to the woman. "I had to because if my gamble two days ago failed we all would have been killed for treason. I needed to know what all was at stake if I failed." Arnold stared at the woman in amazement, '_She changed more than I thought, but I love her more for it._'

They approached the elevator leading to the bridge, both of them steeling themselves against the memories that were bound to flood them. '_Please let the blood be gone, I won't be able to go through that again._' They both thought as the door to the elevator opened. The ride up was quiet, neither wanting to risk bringing up what could have happened. The doors slid open and the couple was on the bridge. Heads turned towards the couple, once they recovered from the shock of seeing their captain in the chair they rushed to duo. Fllay was nowhere in sight, '_I guess we missed her when we stopped to talk to the crew,_' Natarle thought. Everyone had tears in their eyes; they realized that if they hadn't followed orders then she would have been injured. "Hey, I okay. Cheer up," the woman said to the group of young soldiers. "But-" one of the men said until he was interrupted, "I gave an order and all of you followed it. If anyone was going to be hurt by that madman it wasn't going to be any of you." "But-" another man said again being interrupted by their captain, "I am out of the captain's chair for two days and all of you think I didn't know what I was doing? Perhaps I need to prove all of you wrong."

Natarle slowly managed to stand, leaning on her uninjured leg. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she fought to remain upright. Arnold sensing what she wanted to do helped the woman to the chair that she sat in during battles. '_Damn, that was harder to do than I thought,_' Natarle thought as she quickly rested. She looked around the bridge, her fight playing out in her head. Most of the blood was gone, but some could be seen on the helm, on her chair, and the spot behind the helm. The little amount helped Natarle, but for Arnold he could still see the events from days ago replay in his head.

Natarle looked back to the members of the crew, "If you didn't think I was competent then none of you would have followed that order, but everyone did. Now I am going to tell you what I wanted to, since everyone will listen to their captain. Thank you for everything you all did and I am sorry that I put all of you in that position, it won't happen again." Natarle told the young men and women around her, she grabbed her side. The effort from a few minutes ago caused strain on the wound. "Natarle, we need to get back to the infirmary or the doctors will stop us from going around again," Arnold said helping Natarle to the wheelchair. They said goodbye the members of the bridge, who were all feeling a little better by their captain's talk.

"Natarle, that wasn't very smart, you could have opened your wounds. But you showed them that you are doing better since they last saw you. Your talk also stopped them from blaming themselves for what happened," Arnold said as Natarle's breath returned to normal. "I'm sorry, Arnold," she said quietly as they approached the infirmary. They went into Natarle's room and they were both shocked to see a red headed woman in the room. "Fllay…" Natarle said, shocking the girl. The girl, whose bruised cheek stood out on her pale skin, rushed towards the woman who had become a maternal figure towards her. She lightly hugged the woman around the neck. "Fllay, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let him even touch you," the injured woman said as she was helped back into her bed. Fllay's eyes watered, Natarle was apologizing to her, the opposite of what she wanted to do. "And if you want to apologize to me you need to forget about it. It is the captain's duty to protect the people under her command, not the other way around." As Fllay started to cry Natarle put her uninjured arm around her shoulders. Arnold left the two women to go and eat and shower, '_those two are going to need some time to get over what happened._'

Then both Natarle and Fllay heard a voice they never wanted to hear again, "That bitch is still alive!"

AN: One, I know that the ships experience zero G's when in apace, but let's pretend that the ships have artificial gravity that they can turn on when a battle is over. There may be some Kira, Lacus, and Fllay parts in the next chapter. It depends on how hard it is to write as them.


	4. Shock and Awe

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 4: Shock and Awe

Azrael had heard the two women talking as a nurse was changing his shoulder bandages. '_WHAT, there is no way that she could have lived!_' As the nurse finished, Azrael grabbed the scalpel on the tray she used and before she could scream he stabbed her. She crumpled to the floor as Azrael walked out of the room and to the source of the bitch's voice.

He entered the room, the occupants falling silent, and smelt the fear that he caused these two women. "Now, to finish what I started," Azrael said approaching the injured woman and the young girl next to her. "Azrael, please, let her go. This is between the two of us, not her," Natarle said, hoping to convince the bastard to let Fllay go. "You," he said pointing the knife at Fllay "can go." Fllay turned to Natarle in disbelief, '_I hope you know what you are doing, Natarle. Be careful._' Fllay got up and walked past the madman, who continued towards Natarle. The injured woman was silent as Azrael approached. '_SHIT, this is not how I thought this was going to happen. I survive three bullets from this madman and he is going to kill me with a knife. I am sorry Arnold.' _Natarle heard the sound of metal hitting flesh and Azrael collapsed, behind him Fllay held a slightly bent surgical tray.

Natarle let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding as Fllay approached and the two hugged each other. Azrael had once again been dumped in the brig; he would later be transferred to the Aprilius City, where the war tribunal would occur. Azrael would face crimes against humanity, attempted genocide, the Corsica Treaty, and the Geneva Convention. "Thank you, Fllay. You-" Flay interrupted her, "I was returning the favor, you saved me first." Natarle hugged the girl tighter and despite the recent events, yawned. "That is my cue to leave, Natarle," the girl said as she stood up and left the room. '_You don't have to thank me, Natarle. You helped me first and made me notice something. Now to fix some mistakes I made._'

_**ETERNAL**_

Lacus looked at the handsome young man, who captured her heart not too long ago, across from her. He was slightly bandaged, but he came back, along with his sister and his oldest friend. The fight against Rau Le Creuset had drained him, physically and emotionally. He slept the rest of the day, after the battle, and most of the day yesterday. Today, he couldn't stand still when he wasn't running around to talk to Athrun and Cagalli he was chatting with the other soldiers. After talking with Mu and Murrue for a little bit, he managed to wind down by talking with Andy. Everything was becoming less hectic and somewhat simpler than the past few weeks had been.

Everyone was happy with how everything managed to end and couldn't wait for the peace talks in the next few days. '_A meeting to discuss peace between the PLANT and the Earth Alliance was long overdue. The Three- no that wasn't right- Four Ships Alliance, was to be present. People needed to see that the combined efforts of ZAFT, the Alliance, and Orb helped end the war,_' Lacus remembered what Eileen Canaver sent her when the ceasefire was issued. Eileen had taken over her father's moderate faction and had done what her father didn't get the chance to do, engage in peace talks between the two forces. "Lacus why don't we walk around for a little bit," Kira said as he stood up from the table. The young couple walked out of the room and spent the next few minutes talking and then they ran into a familiar face. "Fllay…"Kira said he didn't know what to do and neither did Lacus. The last time Fllay and Lacus met Fllay wanted to kill other girl. "Kira, I am so sorry," the girl said, she hoped that this moment would come. "Let's find somewhere for the three of us to talk," the pink princess said as they headed to the conference room.

"Being on that ship with Azrael made me realize something, I have done awful things to the both of you. Then, at Boaz, I learned that I had thoughts similar to Azrael. After that battle, I hated myself because of what I did and couldn't wait to make amends with the two of you. I understand if you can't forgive me for what I have done," Fllay said, memories of the things that she did came to the forefront of her mind. '_I was a real bitch for doing those things_.'

"The fact that you had the courage to come here and ask for forgiveness makes me respect you," Lacus said. "I forgive you, Kira?" Lacus turned to the person she loves the most. "Fllay, I forgive you, too. How is Captain Badgiruel," Kira asked, he knew something happened to the woman. "She is able to go around the ship in a wheelchair, but it wears her out. That monster really did a number on her," Fllay replied. "Make sure that she and her crew know that they should be at the signing of the treaty, they did help end this war," Lacus said. The tension in the air had lifted and the trio walked to the hanger where Fllay would leave for the _Dominion_. '_Kira, I have no right to be back into your life. I am happy for you and Lacus, perhaps if I realized my mistakes earlier than I could be able to be with you._'

AN: Sorry about the short chapter and the overdue chapter. I had to rewrite it two or three times, so I hope you like it. I should be able to finish this story sometime next week. I didn't watch Destiny so this story will end after the signing of the treaty. Please review.


	5. What Happens Now

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 5: What Happens Now

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I heard what happened, Natarle. What were you planning to do if he got closer? He could have killed you this time and you just sat there! Tell me, if I were him what would do if I..." Arnold said as he approached Natarle in the same way Azrael approached her. The soldier in her caused her to grab his wrist, pushing the pressure point in his wrist, causing his hand to open. She then twisted his arm behind his back and forced him face first on the spot next to her. She released him when she realized what she had done, "Arnold, I am so sorry. I didn't even know what I was doing. He didn't have a gun this time, so he would need to get close to me this time," Natarle said as helped the man up.

"I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, but I don't want anything else to happen to you," Arnold said as he wrapped his arm around Natarle's waist. The bandages that were wrapped around her waist were now just two small bandages covering the exit and enter wounds. Her right arm was out of the sling, mobility increase, and the woman could now use the crutches that were in the corner. Her fractured tibia would still need another few weeks before she could walk around again. '_She is tougher than she looks,_' Arnold thought.

"I was thinking that we could got to the other ships today. We still have a lot to talk about, like what we are going to do with the ships. The Alliance will want the _Dominion_ back, but I have no intention of allowing them to take it back. They put a madman on my ship and he authorized the use of weapons that I stand against. Perhaps we should leave the ships under Orb's control, but Orb was under the control of the Alliance and we have now way of knowing if the Alliance left ties in Orb," Natarle said, she needed to know the answers to some of the questions that were rummaging in her head. Arnold grabbed Natarle's crutches, "Well lets go. You need be moving about anyway."

Their shuttle launched towards the _Archangel, _where a meeting between all the captains would occur. Natarle went into the room and after a brief hug from Murrue; the captains sat and discussed the upcoming problems. "The Alliance has sent a request to the _Eternal_ asking for the _Dominion. _So what do you say, captain," the Desert Tiger asked. "Hell no, they are not getting back that ship. I lost members of my crew because of the recklessness of the leadership of the Alliance." This response caused the captains to grin, and then the room grew quiet.

"So what will happen to the ships, now?" someone asked the question that was in the air. "The _Archangel _is going back to Orb," Murrue answered quickly, she considered the answer when the ship was at Orb after JOSH-A. "The _Kunsangi_ will be going back to Orb as well," Kisaka replied. "I am looking to remodel the Terminal satellite for the Eternal. What do you have planned for the _Dominion_?"

"I believe that the _Dominion_ will be best if it is left at Mendel. I can have it ordered to have the ship sealed and on complete lockdown. No one will be able to get in except myself and the people in this room. I am asking that my crew be able to seek refuge in Orb."

"I will make sure that your crew is squared away. I must say that I was pleased that your ship had joined our cause. I am sorry that you were injured on your journey to accomplish peace," Kisaka said, he looked down. "Thank you, I appreciate your help," Natarle bowed to the man.

After the meeting Natarle went back to her ship with Arnold. "The crew needs to hear this. So what are you going to do, Arnold," she said looking at the man she was in love with. "It all depends on what you are going to do. Are you going to remain a soldier? I am going to join the Orb military. It just feels wrong to let others face the consequences from this war." Arnold looked at Natarle, "I am going to remain a soldier, as well. I can't let another madman, like Azrael, start another war. If I let that happen then every sacrifice for this peace will be in vain."

_**DOMINION**_

Natarle was in front of her crew, some battle scared, but still alive. Despite her wounds, Natarle knew that she needed to give this address to her crew. "I know that the past week has been hell, but I have good news for all of you. The Alliance is willing to drop the charges against everyone. So if you want to go back to your homes than you are more than welcome, if not Orb if willing to grant citizenship to those who would like to live there. The ship will be repaired and will then be sealed, in hopes to deter another war from starting. If you wish to remain a member of the crew, report to the bridge at 0800 tomorrow. I wish all of you good luck in whatever you do and thank you for your service. In three days the PLANTS and the Alliance will sign a treaty to end this war, we have been asked to be present. That is all."

Natarle watched as her crew left the hangar, she hoped that she would see some of them in the morning. Arnold stood behind her, "I talked to Murrue and she wanted to know the same thing that I want to know. Arnold, how would you like to be the second in command of the _Dominion_? The bridge crew told me that you handled the ship perfectly during that battle. So what do you say?"

"Natarle, I would love to. Now I think you need to be getting to your quarters, you look exhausted." Arnold walked with the woman, '_Natarle, I have a question that everyone wants to know. But it can wait; we still have a lot to do before I get that chance.'_

AN: Well that was pretty cool. About Natarle's speedy recovery, I figured that since the _Dominion_ had a chance to resupply their infirmary would have enough supplies. Then the medical advances made by the PLANTS would allow recovery times to be reduced. Yay, Commander Neumann. I am thinking about doing a rewrite of SEED, everything past JOSH-A will be different. Please review.


	6. Peace

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 6: Peace

_**DOMINION**_**, BRIDGE**

Natarle looked at the members of her crew, '_I expected some of the crew, but all of them. I would have never expected them to feel so strongly to prevent another war from happening._' A majority of the crew also informed her that they will be going to Orb after the peace talks in two days. The rest were going back home. '_Home, sounds good about now but what will I tell my parents. Telling them I went AWOL will be a big discussion killer._' Natarle stared at the ground she knew her family would probably disown her for her actions. '_The price we pay for peace._'

Arnold stood next to her chair; he had been congratulated many times already by the crew, for his promotion and for his future plans. '_Am I that obvious?_' He noticed Natarle had been silent for a few minutes. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my parents. Wondering how they are going to respond when I tell them that I went against orders and went AWOL." Natarle looked at Arnold, eyes watering. Arnold, unlike Natarle, had lost his parents before the _Archangel_ first flew. His dad had died in a battle against ZAFT and his mother was killed when the N-Jammers were deployed on Earth. He didn't have anyone to judge what he had done. "I am sure that they will understand. That man was going to have you crew killed and was attempting to kill an entire race. I think that they will be happy that you disobeyed orders and helped provide a swift end to this war. When was the last time that you saw them anyway?"

Natarle had to think about it, '_Has it really been that long?_' "I saw them before I was assigned to the _Archangel._ Since then I haven't had any downtime to go and see them. After JOSH-A, I was assigned on the _Zenobia _and then I was given the _Dominion_," Natarle said, remembering the time when she still believed in the Alliance. "How about we contact your family in your office? You can see for yourself that your parents are happy that you are still alive." The couple left the bridge and headed towards the captain's quarters. After waiting for the connection, the young couple was watching Natarle's parents on the screen.

Her mother gasped when she saw her daughter, until now she believed that her baby had been killed for treason. "Natarle," her mother said, her voice breaking as tears started to fall. Natarle focused on her father, who looked angry, '_Well this may not go as smoothly as I thought,_' Arnold thought. "The Alliance told us that you went AWOL, is it true," the older man said frowning. "My orders for my crew was to leave the battleship. I gave that order so that I could stop Murata Azrael. If you preferred me to let that man continue to-"

"Azrael! Blue Cosmos's Azrael?" The older man's anger intensified at the name of that bastard. "Yes, he pulled a gun on a member of my crew, someone that I promised to protect. Why are you asking?"

"That monster was the one that helped sneak a nuke onto the _Roosevelt_. He was the monster that started this war. I am glad that someone put that man in his place, but I am pleased that my daughter would be the one to do it." Natarle's eyes watered, her parents were happy because of what she had done. Natarle spoke with her parents telling them about the battle and after half an hour the family said their goodbyes.

Natarle turned to Arnold, "Thank you," was all she could get out. Arnold went around the desk to embrace the raven haired woman. "My pleasure. I would love to meet your parents, they both seem wonderful." Natarle just nodded her head, unable to say anything else in fear of crying more. "Arnold would you stay here tonight," Arnold's answer came in the form of helping her up and leading her towards the bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Natarle woke up in the arms of the man that had stolen her heart nearly eight months ago. He was still asleep and looked extremely peaceful. '_I wonder if this is how Murrue feels with Mu._' Natarle had known that the two had feelings for each other. Both of them oozed the love that they shared. '_What would it be like if we spent our lives together?_' Natarle then noticed that the man had awaken, 'Morning,' he said groggily.

Arnold looked at the woman, the bandages around her shoulder were visible in her gown and the feel of the cast on her leg were the only reminders of the battle that he could see and touch. As she turned to her side, she winced as the stitches pulled slightly. '_Has it really been five days since she had been shot,_' Arnold thought as he watched the woman. She refused to be on the painkillers that the doctors had suggested, so that she could think clearly. She was tough, but Arnold still feared for the psychological damage that she hadn't shown, yet.

"So what is on the agenda today," Natarle asked as they both got dressed for the long day ahead. "Azrael will be dumped off at the war tribunal today, the ship will be finished with repairs, and did I say that we are dumping Azrael's sorry ass off today," Arnold said, happy to finally be rid of the monster that was responsible for the near destruction of the PLANTS and for wounding the woman he fell in love with. Natarle laughed at how happy Arnold was. She hadn't seen anyone that happy in a long time. Natarle limped over towards the crutches, "Well let's go a get rid of the bastard."

AN: This chapter is kinda short and I am hoping to post the final chapter sometime tomorrow. I will try to make it longer. I had to add a part with Natarle's parents, it just adds a little bit of drama. Please review.


	7. Family

Changing Fate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 7: Family

The couple arrived at Aprilius City just as Azrael was being lead to the building which would hold the trial against him. Murrue and Mu were there. Natarle couldn't hide her happiness at Azrael's bruised face. "You and the crew sure did a number on him," Natarle whispered in Arnold's ear. Everyone couldn't help being happy at this monster getting what he deserved. Hours passed and the tribunal decided on a guilty verdict. Azrael was being placed in an armored van which would take him to the advanced maximum security prison on Aprilius City. Azrael would never see the light of day again and he would be surrounded by the same people he wanted to exterminate.

Natarle, Mu, Murrue, and Arnold all left to regroup on the _Archangel_, where the officers would celebrate this victory. The old friends discussed the events that led to the final battle, the disgust in the military growing little by little. After talking for a short time and drinking for an even shorter time, the friends divided and went to their respective ships. After all tomorrow would be the day that this temporary peace will become official.

**THE NEXT DAY, **_**DOMINION**_

Natarle and Arnold woke in each other's arms and after staring at each other they got up and dress in their uniforms. Arnold had noticed that Natarle couldn't see to sleep last night and brought up the subject, "How did you sleep last night, Natarle?" Natarle stared at him, '_Did he know?_'

"I didn't sleep very well. When I did sleep I was having nightmares about the battle. Azrael shot Fllay and other members of the crew and I didn't stop him. I didn't save my crew," Arnold was shocked to hear how vicious the nightmares were. "Natarle, next time that happens, wake me. I can help you," Arnold said wrapping his arms around Natarle, tears in her eyes. "Arnold, thank you. These past few days you have been here for me. I love you," she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Arnold spoke in her ear, "That leaves me with a question. Natarle, will you marry me?"

Natarle didn't know what to say. "Arnold…" was all Natarle could say before her body did the talking for her. Her mouth found Arnold's and the two felt like kids who were in love. "Yes," Natarle said as she and Arnold broke apart. "You know, Mu wanted for him and myself to propose at the same time. So they are probably doing the same thing we are doing," Arnold said, taking a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple band, but they didn't need anything fancy. Natarle started to laugh, picturing the couple acting like teenagers making out in the hallways between classes. "We need to get going, before rumors start going around the ship."

**RUINS OF JUNIUS SEVEN**, **NAIROBI PEACE CONFERENCE**

The crews of the _Archangel_, _Dominion_, _Eternal_, and _Kunsangi _were all in their respective military's uniform, watching as the peace negotiations began. Murrue noticed that Natarle and Arnold kept staring at each other, the same way she and Mu were doing. '_They are happy and they both deserve it. This war has stopped them for showing their love. I hope they both live a long peaceful life,_' Murrue thought as she stared at the woman who helped them end this long war. She felt the ring that she had on, from now on things would be different for a bunch of people.

As the treaty when to discuss the topic of the renegade ships the tension had built up in the air. The four captains went to the front of the table occupied by the leaders of the PLANTS and the Alliance. Each told what would happen to their ships, neither side was happy to hear that the _Archangel _Class ships would be given to Orb of all places. The neutral country had just become a superpower with the addition of the two ships into its navy. The _Eternal_ would also help the small country become a fearsome enemy to anyone in space.

While the war was started by the Alliance, both sides had been punished, paying off the damages to the other and an armament limit. Orb had gotten off easy, a fine of a few million dollars and restrictions on Morgenroete. The war had caused so many problems that many people wished would never occur again. The scars from the battle ran deep on all sides, from casts on broken limbs to sleeves that were now empty, limbs long gone. The conference ended with pictures of the different sides and clapping as the leaders of the PLANTS, the Alliance, and the four captains all signed the treaty. History had been made and the war had finally ended.

**ORB, A MONTH LATER**

After a month since the end of the Bloody Valentine War, Natarle and Arnold had settled into Orb after visiting Natarle's parents in Georgia. Arnold had taken a job with the Orb military as an instructor at the military institution when the couple got to Orb. Natarle, wounds finally healed, joined him about a week ago. She had been made assistant director of the military intelligence committee. The couple was living in a medium size beach house since they came to Orb.

Natarle walked to her future husband, the wedding was coming up in the next few days, and wrapped her arms around him. Since Murrue and Mu's wedding last week, they had been nervous about their upcoming wedding, but managed to still find time for the two of them to show their love for each other. They heard knocking and the two headed to see who would be at their door on a Saturday. Arnold opened the door and was shocked to see Mu and Murrue, whom they hadn't seen since they arrived on Orb. After a fierce hug from Murrue, the four officers sat and discussed the upcoming event. Natarle had chosen Murrue to be the matron of honor and Mu was to be Arnold's best man. Natarle invited her parents, who loved Arnold, to the wedding and many members of the Four Ships Alliance said that they would come to the wedding. Natarle still found it hard to believe that so many people cared about the two of them.

Murrue smiled as she remembered the news she had gotten this morning, "We are expecting," Murrue saw the confused expressions on their faces, "I'm pregnant." Natarle felt her jaw drop to the floor as Murrue glowed at the couple. "We had been trying and we were told this morning by the doctors." The violet haired couple was completely shocked and didn't know what to say to the two people in front of them. "Congratulations," was all they could manage in their shocked states. After a hour or so the beaming soon-to-be parents left to celebrate their special occasion.

"Natarle, what do you say we try for a kid," Arnold said as he and Natarle lay down in bed. "That sounds nice," she said as she turned to shut off the light and then back to face the man of her dreams. Arnold noticed the scars from that fateful day, '_Sad that this had to happen for us to admit that we love each other._' Perhaps this was their fate after all.

**THE END**

**AN:** I meant to get this out yesterday, but I didn't. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for the next story. Thanks to kookith, Byron Lancaster, and CrimsonHowls for the reviews.


End file.
